


Aqua Queen {A 'For Her Safety' Cutting}

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, unincluded chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Bodyguard Misty Day has to deal with more than just Cordelia's theatrics; as she's introduced to the swimming pool.This chapter didn't make it into my latest Foxxay Series 'For her Safety' but I thought you'd still like to read it.





	Aqua Queen {A 'For Her Safety' Cutting}

This is a cutting which never made it into the story _For her Safety_ , due to its irrelevance, it’s shortness **and** I didn’t know how to finish it at the time. It’s set somewhere between chapter five and six; where Cordelia’s trying harder to be nicer towards Misty. Enjoy, ~ Baby Fangirl, xo

* * *

* * *

 

 

Cordelia had always truly loved being in or surrounded by water.

There was some magic charm that always soothed her, relaxed her in the most wonderful of ways. As a girl she would spend her evenings in the average outdoor swimming pool after her homework was completed, and she would stay out until the sky grew dark. Her mother didn’t remember, or care that Cordelia was out there for as long as she was, or question why the girl would come in soaking and shivering. She was the best swimmer in her class.

She adored the water, and nothing would excite her more than the end-of-term parties that her group of friends threw together at college, which consisted of a mini-van drive to the beach and they would swim in the sea, lay in the sand and light a fire with spare bits of driftwood that they could find.

And that was why, when she moved into this luxurious building, the first thing she had done was try out the swimming pool located beneath the house itself. It was where she spent a lot of her time when she was stressed or bored; it was where she was when she needed to think or exercise; it was where she was currently, swimming lengths with graceful ease.

The water was luxuriously warm and offered a relentless pressure on her chest that Cordelia inwardly found inviting. Her golden tresses had referred several shades darker, fanning out easily behind her as she swam, tasting the slight bitterness of chlorine on her lips. The woman always seemed to be able to drown her problems, submerging them under water. It was silent and peaceful, and everything washed away in the swaying waves.

Cordelia stood back up in the water, her golden hair sticking to the back of her neck and shoulders, protruding a trickling waterfall that ran down her pale slim back, a milky white completion in comparison to the red swimwear that she wore. The woman wasn’t even sure of her own actions anymore... She knew that Misty would be watching her, and yet she still went for the bikini that donned her like a model... For this she had no answer. Was this the same reason why she kept pausing to stretch, subconsciously displaying herself almost, half submerged in the water?

She was awfully aware of those stunning blue eyes following her every move, bodyguard or not, Cordelia felt herself craving the attention, but only from her... Only from CPO Day. The woman let a smirk take over her lips as she took a deep gap of breath filling her lungs and kicked downwards, fully underwater and swimming in the descending direction.

Misty had been watching Cordelia with a gentle smile... Who couldn't love watching droplets of water slowly cascade down her pale, toned stomach? The pool room was undoubtedly warm, it had even caused a flush in her cheeks and the back of her neck to heat up. At least, that’s what she blamed it on.

The bodyguard was fairly sure that Goode _knew_ what she was doing with every angular stance of her body when she paused and stood with the water tickling at her hips; every tip she threw her hair back and her neck craned with the weight of her soaked tresses and Misty followed the line of her throat… Yes, she was positive that the woman knew how to use her body.

Her senses forced her into and alert, knowing all of a sudden that she needed to move, electrifying shocks tingled up her spine.

CPO Day stood upright, off the wall and azure eyes flickering in the shattered view of the rippling water. Something was wrong. Seconds ticked… longer, longer. She had been down there too long. Her concern tripled in the space of a single second.

Maybe Cordelia had tired herself out from all those laps and didn’t have the energy to return to the surface? Maybe she’d accidentally hit the tiles and passed out?

A panicked breath caught in the back of Misty’s throat as she tore off her jacket, throwing her gun from its holster in lightning speed, diving straight into the deep end without a moment’s hesitation. She was already uncomfortable with the lack of air, having forgotten to breath before attempting a rescue mission, but Cordelia was closer… just a little further.

She wrapped her arms around the womans waist, just managing to reach the bottom of the pool to kick upwards, a weightless Foxx in her embrace.

Both blondes broke the surface, spluttering for a mere second as Day sat up at the side of the water, Cordelia still perfectly content in her arms, smiling brightly as if Misty just proved her right about something.

“Aww, you _do_ care,” The business woman teased relentlessly, unable not to notice that the water had made the close protection officers white blouse near to see-through, and it clung to her body like a finely tailored corset and it took all her will power and self-control to tear her dark mahogany gaze away from the curly blondes chest and back to her face that was now just as wet as hers.

“Course I care…” CPO Day began so sentimentally, letting the older woman go as she stood up, inspecting her drenched clothes. Why did this keep happening to her and her uniform. If one thing was for sure, to continue being Cordelia’s bodyguard, Foxx _had_ to stop getting her soaked…  “I do care, Cordelia… If ya die, I get fired,” She shrugged typically, a smirk upon her countenance as she stooped to retrieve an overly-expensive fluffy towel from the bench.

For a moment Delia didn’t know how to deal with the burn that she just got served, still rather unused to anyone who could reciprocate her snarky and teasing manner; if anyone could actually breech that part of her.

“Don’t give me that, you enjoyed saving my life, I could tell. You really wanted to hug me and that’s the closest thing you could get to having your arms around me,” Delia teased again, with a playful smile adorning her perfect lips.

Day flung the towel over her shoulder still very much visible through the translucent gauze blouse, taking a step forward again. “Ya right Miss Foxx,” The Cajun admitted with a tone smothered in too much sugary sweetness that Cordelia didn’t pick up on.

“I _am_?” She responded in shock, her lips parting as she tried to contemplate what that meant? Did Misty really want to know what that felt like? Delia give it her best attempt at whipping away the surprise upon her entire countenance. Blinking rapidly, the business woman composed herself with a deep breath, playing it off with a half chuckle, “That’s right, I am! I’m The _Queen_ of Right.”

The younger of the two caught herself from rolling her sapphire eyes. Another step forward. The smile now tingling on her lips was too cool and too sly for comfort. “You know what else I want ta do?”

Cordelia stood up where she’d been left on the edge of the pool, the water droplets quickly cascading down her smooth legs like crystal beads, and she shivered slightly, despite the fact that it wasn’t cold; maybe… just maybe it was the anticipation of the following words that left Misty Day’s mouth.

“W-what?” Delia dared to inquire.

Misty sweetly rest a hand just over Cordelia’s heart and the older woman felt it flutter in her own ribcage like a songbird that longed to escape.

Her eyes widened as she saw the bodyguard smile, a smug tint over such a grin looked dangerous, and just a second too late did the woman become wary, as Day pushed her back into the water with a splash.

Cordelia swam back up to the surface after struggling so gracefully, coughing up the chlorine that she’d accidentally swallowed.

Misty grinned down at her, a genuine smile like she had rather enjoyed such a show, and folded up the towel again, leaving it next to the metal steps.

“Save yourself this time, _Your Highness_ ,”.


End file.
